The Victoria's Secret Pajamas
by spikescrypt
Summary: Edward really likes the pajamas that Bella's mom got her, he decides to show her just how much.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I'm just an Edward groupie. **

**A/N: Remember those Victoria's Secret pajamas mentioned on page 298 of Twilight? Well after reading the book over for the millionth time I wanted to write a fanfic where they were the star. Enjoy. **

**The Victoria's Secret Pajamas**

**By spikescrypt**

The suitcase was teetering dangerously close to the edge of the bed, clothes protruding from the ends carelessly. Bella was too exhausted to unpack, she wanted nothing more than to take a nice hot shower and relax. Her plane had touched down only two hours ago and now she was back home in the house that she shared with Charlie. It had been an interesting visit to her mother's to say the least. Renee had pestered her with questions continuously about her relationship with Edward. Bella didn't think she had blushed that much in her entire life.

The shower helped her feel more invigorated and she thought she might even make herself a late night snack. The airline food was anything but edible. Charlie had already gone too bed, and she had promised to tell him about her trip tomorrow.

Bella wrapped herself tightly in a faded gray towel and walked back to her bedroom. Glancing at the suitcase that was lying on her bed, a hint of vivid red caught her eye. Opening the top flap up, Bella saw the Victoria's Secret pajamas that her mother had bought her once. She had never even worn the darn things and the tickets were still on them. Her mother must have put them in her suitcase when she wasn't looking.

They actually did look quite warm. Shrugging, Bella took them to the bathroom and dug through the draw until she found a pair of small scissors. She snipped off the tags and put on the pajamas, marveling at their softness. They felt great against her skin, and Bella thought maybe her mom was on to something after all. She would have to send her a thank you card for them. Glancing in the mirror, she saw that they hugged her body nicely and even made her chest seem fuller some how. They were from Victoria's Secret after all, Bella told herself, the makers of the Wonder Bra. If Victoria's Secret knew anything, it was how to accentuate a woman's gifts.

Padding back down the hall toward her room, Bella suddenly stopped in her tracks when she saw that she was not alone. There was someone else already in her bedroom. Squealing, she ran towards him and was immediately engulfed in strong arms that wrapped around her tightly.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow morning," she said happily.

"I couldn't stay away," Edward admitted. "Emmett kept telling me that I was sulking and that I should just come here and put him out of his misery."

"I'm glad you came," she said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I didn't know what to do with myself when you were gone."

He stroked her hair lovingly and she smiled. "Did you have a good time visiting your mother?"

"It was fine. Mom's the same as always, hasn't changed a bit. Though she did have an awful lot of questions about you."

"Really? I'm sure I would have liked to hear the answers too those." Edward laughed at the blush that appeared on Bella's face.

"I didn't tell her anything that you don't already know. And besides, aren't you forgetting something?"

Edward's beautiful forehead creased in confusion. "And what would that be?"

"You forget to kiss me of course."

"Oh silly me, we can't have that." He smiled and lowered his mouth down gently to her's. It was a quick kiss and all to soon he had pulled away.

"Not good enough," Bella told him. "I've gone seven days now without your kisses, I think I deserve something more."

"You do, do you?" He laughed happily. "Well whatever lady wants, lady gets."

And his mouth was on her's again, this time more urgent than before. Edward kissed her lovingly and when they finally pulled apart, she almost moaned from the loss.

"I love you Edward," she told him openly.

"And I you," he said, stroking her hair tenderly.

Bella suddenly yawned making them both laugh.

"You need your sleep," Edward told her. He stood up to lift the suitcase off the bed and deposited it in a corner of the room.

When he turned again to face her, his eyes widened and Bella heard his breath catch in his throat.

"What is it?" she asked surprised.

"What are you wearing?"

Bella looked down at the silk pajamas and blushed again. "My mom got them for me, it's the first time I'm wearing them. Why, don't you like them?"

"On the contrary, I like them very much," he said meeting her eyes. "You look positively delicious," he said with a grin.

"Oh," Bella replied startled. "Is that a good thing?"

"Well it depends on whether you think having a vampire thinking you look delicious is a good think or not. Most people would agree that it's not, however you are not most people."

He took a step forward and his eyes trailed over her body hungrily.

Suddenly, Bella felt quite brazen and decided to take action. She closed the remaining space separating them and lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. Edward groaned happily at the contact and closed his eyes. When he had opened them again, Bella could see lust radiating off of him in waves. He wanted her as a man wants a woman, yet he would never take her, for fear of hurting her. But that didn't mean that they couldn't do something else, even though they couldn't make love they could still kiss.

And that's just what they did; they kissed each other passionately yet tenderly. Edward was always conscious of hurting her, and he held her protectively and with a gentleness that only she got to experience. He kissed her neck seductively and this time she heard herself moan from the contact. Her hand trailed lovingly through his hair and he stroked small circles down her back.

"I really do like these pajamas," he told her.

"Oh me too," she agreed. "In fact I just might wear them every night from now on."

**The End.**


End file.
